


Truth or Date?

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative way of Robron getting back together, set a few months after the 'just friends' chat Aaron had with Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Date?

Robert entered the café to see Aaron already stood waiting at the counter. 

“Y’alright?” Robert said casually leaning next to Aaron waiting to be served. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Well I will be if I get these coffees before Christmas.” Aaron said raising his voice so Carly could hear him.

“Oi, did your mum never teach you what manners were?” She said causing him to laugh. Robert stood grinning as well when he saw how cheery Aaron was.

“Erm I’m going for a pint later after work with Vic and Adam, you can join us if you like? About half 7 ish?” Robert asked looking up from his phone, immediately noticing Aaron’s face tense up slightly. “It’s alright if you don’t want to.” Robert quickly remarked trying to avoid an awkward silence.

“No it’s not that I don’t wanna it’s just I’m… Well I’m kinda…I’m seeing someone. A date sorta thing.” Robert’s heart sunk right into his chest as he tried to hide how upset he suddenly was, attempting to think of the right response.

“Oh” Nice going Rob. “Well that’s fine, I mean… yeah, hope it goes well for you.” he said plastering a small smile on his face. Just as Aaron was about to reply he was interrupted by Carly.

“Here ya go, two coffees, now off you pop, seeing as though you’re in such a rush.“ She said taking the money from Aaron and handing him the drinks.

“Right yeah, thanks.” He replied, his gaze not leaving Robert, who was now staring a the floor, “Look, Robe - “

“See ya later then.” Robert interrupted, causing Aaron to simply nod in response before walking out the café and heading off to work.

“Right, what’d you want?” Carly asked.

“Doesn’t matter.” Robert murmured then turned back around to head over to the pub.

 

“You joining us later mate or what? Few drinks in the pub and that?” Adam called over to Aaron who had been working non-stop since he arrived - he got no response. “Aaron!” Aaron looked up from what he was doing.

“Sorry mate, what were you saying?” He replied, pulling his earphones out and looking over the large pile of scrap he had been working on.

“Aaron, are you alright? You’re only ever like this when somethings playing on your mind. Is it your mum? Is she ill again? Cause if she is you know -” Adam said approaching Aaron.

“No, no its nothing like that. I’m just seeing someone tonight, that’s all.”

“Oh right, I’m not gonna lie to you mate you don’t seem all too fussed about him whoever he is.” Once again Adam got no response. “Anyway. None of my business, I was just gonna go get some lunch, do you want anything or?” 

“No, I’m alright tar, got some sandwiches from Mum’s buffet thing she did yesterday.” 

“Alright mate, well I’ll see you in about half an hour then.” Adam said before getting in his car and driving off as Aaron once again got back to work.

 

“So I said to Marlon, I said “If you’re biggest concern is how many leaves of lettuce go into each salad bowl we serve, you need to get out more.” Then he started going on about how I’m wasting the resources or something like that, I don’t really know to be honest I kinda zoned out after a while.” Victoria said laughing with Adam, then noticing Robert’s absent expression. “Bit like you are now.” She said giving him a small kick under the table to bring him back into reality. “What’s up? You’ve been like this all day, have you had another argument with Andy becau -”

“No, me and Andy are fine its just…I don’t feel too good, that’s all.” He mumbled twisting his pint glass in his hand. It wasn’t a lie - ever since he found about Aaron’s date he couldn’t keep his mind off the thought of him kissing and being with another guy, and that make him feel sick. “Actually I think I’m just gonna go home and lie down for a bit,” He said standing up and grabbing his coat, then put money on the table, “Next rounds on me, see ya later.” Then he turned round and walked out the front door of the pub.

“Well that was a bit odd.” Vic said confused looking back towards Adam.

“He mustn’t be dealing with it that well.” Adam suggested, taking another sip of his pint.

“Dealing with what?” Victoria questioned.

“Aaron. He’s gone on a date tonight. I’m just saying it can’t be easy for him if he loves him as much as you say he does.” Victoria sighed sitting back into her chair, knowing how much this must be killing Robert.

 

Robert was lay in silence in his room, just staring at the ceiling when there was a sudden knock at the front door. “Are you ever gonna remember to take your keys?” He questioned, plodding down the stairs. But when he opened the door, it wasn’t Vic stood there like he expected but -

“Aaron?” Robert questioned, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of him. He had his jeans and best shirt on, his hair gel-free but styled amazingly and his aftershave smelled incredible. “What are you doing here? Thought you had that date?”

“Can I come in?” Aaron gestured inside the house.

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Robert said quickly, opening the door more and moving out the way so Aaron could pass. “So? Why are you here?” He questioned, “Get lost on the way to the club or something?” He smiled, looking towards Aaron who had still barely spoken. Aaron stood smiling himself, shaking his head and looking at the floor before meeting Robert’s gaze again.

“I couldn’t do it.” He admitted, leaving Robert confused by his unexpected remark.

“What do you mean you couldn’t do it? If you think it’s too soon, you don’t have to rush into anything,” Robert asked in response, trying to make some sense of what Aaron was talking about. 

“No it’s not that.”

“Then what?”

“I dunno,” Aaron said laughing slightly, “I mean he was nice you know, funny, smart, good looking,” Robert stared back towards the floor, he couldn’t bear hearing Aaron saying things like this about some other guy. Aaron noticed this and stopped what he was saying, taking another step closer to Robert. “But he wasn’t you.” With that Robert’s head shot up from disbelief and Aaron noticed the tears that were now forming in his eyes.

“What?” Robert said looking Aaron in the eyes, a breath of relief and shock leaving his body.

“I thought it’d work you know, us being just friends. That maybe if I stayed away for long enough it’d fade… but it hasn’t. God knows why, because your a muppet,” Aaron laughed, tears were also now forming in his eyes, “And your arrogant, and you can be an idiot at times and you drive me up the fucking wall all the time…” Robert also let of a small laugh as Aaron wiped away some of the tears that had escaped his eye, “And I couldn’t sit there, pretending that I wanted to be there with him when I know that I l-” Aaron took a deep breath, taking another step closer to Robert, “I love you.” A smile spread across Robert’s face as the tears continued to fall.

“You promise you’re not drunk?” Robert laughed causing Aaron to grin.

“I promise.” He said, staring lovingly back at Robert. “So…” Aaron started, “Are you gonna kiss me or what?” He gently smiled. Robert nodded, putting a hand softly onto Aaron’s cheek and pulling him closer connecting their lips. The kiss was slow yet full of passion, they held onto each other like they never wanted to let go, melting into the embrace of one another; Aaron was holding Robert against him by his jacket whilst Robert had one had on Aaron’s neck and one wrapped behind his waist. After a few minutes, Aaron pulled back and rested his forehead against Robert’s. 

“I love you so much.” Aaron breathed.

“I love you too.” Robert smiled, before pulling Aaron back in for another kiss, each knowing all they ever needed was right there with them.


End file.
